Not This Year
by Narlth
Summary: It's the night before Christmas, and Arthur's spotted The Doctor, someone who has become assoccsiated with 'near misses' at Christmas, but this time Arthur will do almost any thing to keep his country disaster free.


Title: Not This Year

Catagory: Crossover - Doctor Who & Axis Powers Hetalia

Rating: K+

Pairings: None

Length: One-shot.

Summary: It's the night before Christmas, and Arthur's spotted The Doctor, someone who has become assocsiated with 'near misses' at Christmas, but this time Arthur will do almost any thing to keep his country disaster free.

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is owned by the BBC, and Axis Powers Hetalia is owned by Hidekez Himaruya

Note: APH human names used where possible.

- December 24th -

Arthur Kirkland aka England lent back on his chair, a half drink cup of tea resting on the table besides him. His intense green eyes falling on the white cloud sheeted(I don't know whether that's a word but, I'm still using it) sky that extended seemingly endlessly past the horizon, and over his porch roof.

Breathing deeply Arthur sat up, reaching out for his tea the surface still warm to his slightly chilled fingers.

Today was a good day no rain, no work, and most importantly no Alfred being noisy and declaring loudly that he's the 'hero'. Yes today was good.

However unfortunately for Arthur, that peace would be short lived, broken by the loud but, unmistakable sound of the TARDIS.

"Damn." Arthur cursed standing abruptly, letting his tea cup fall back onto the table, yet thankfully not smashing. "There's no way I am letting you cause trouble his year, no way." Arthur continued as he hurried back into his house, pausing only to grab his jacket on the way out.

Not two streets away a mysterious, yet strangely inconspicuous dark blue, old fashioned police box, faded onto the corner of the street, backing up against the last building of the row. Not a few seconds later the left door opened revealing a messy brown haired man wearing, an almost random selection of clothing.

The man grinned stepping fully out from the cover of the box.

Arthur ran down the pathment, his feet pounding the concert below, already the sound of the TARDIS was growing faint and he had yet to even see the familiar sight of that police box. He pulled both arms though the sleeves of his green military jacket, before letting the front hang open.

Finally rounding the last corner of the street Arthur spotted not the box he had been looking for but, the next best thing The Doctor himself.

"Hey! Doctor." Arthur shouted, his words luckily drawing the attention of said man.

"Oh hello there England." Was the reply he got as The Doctor abandoned his previous direction and approached the shorter nation.

"You know not to call me that in public." Arthur scolded slightly, whilst his eyes scanned the surrounding area for anyone who may have been listening in.

"Ah don't worry, at least I'm not going to start calling you Iggy right?" The Doctor joked, grinning at Arthur's annoyed expression as he thought about a certain American for the second time today, along with a perverted frog, of the name Francis.

"Yeah sure." Arthur answered, shaking his head slowly. "Any way back to the reason I found you."

His last words and tone drew The Doctors full attention. "Oh you have a reason for finding me? I thought you just wanted to say hello." The Doctor replied, losing a touch of his cheerfulness. Sighing Arthur almost rolled his eyes at the others antics.

"Considering your age you, act really immature you know that." His reply held a note of humour. "But seriously the reason I am here is to get you too leave, at least until after Christmas." Arthur finished, leaving no room for argument.

"Why would you want me to leave hu?" The Doctor asked, stepping directly in front of Arthur, and bending down, so his eyes were almost level.

"At this time of year, what country would want you, it's not your fault I know, but what ever you look like, who ever your with something always happens at this time of the year and your always involved."

Arthur finished, averting his eyes a little, and bowing his head, so his messy blond hair cast jagged shadows down his face.

"Hmm I guess you probably wouldn't."

Arthur looked up again at this words, his eyes widening.

"But England, whilst bad things do tend to happen, it is me who prevents the bad things getting any worse." The Doctor continued straightening up, his eyes travelling around the street, and his breath fogging in front of his face. Blinking a few times Arthur and nodded, the winter cold starting to get to him ever with his jacket on.

"Fine, fine you can stay, but just remember, I know where you're parked." Arthur said after a pause, referring to The Doctors TARDIS, which stood on the corner just behind the pair.

"Of course Albion." The Doctor replied with a mock bow.

"Shut it!"

Yay One-shot I hope I kept them in character and, I apologise if not.


End file.
